COMBO NIÑOS : UN DIA CASI NORMAL
by Alice Tategami
Summary: NO SE AN PREGUNTADO QUE ASEN LOS COMBO NIÑOS CUANDO NO HAY NINGUN DIVINO SUELTO PUES AVERIGUENLO HAAAA Y PLISSS DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de nova nizza. Los combo ni os estaban en la plaza. Todos estaban escuchando musica en sus mp3.

Paco, escuchaba "Te siento" de Wisin y Yandel.  
Pilar, escuchaba "Besos de amor" de Nigga y Ricky Rick.  
Azul, escuchaba "Mi ni a bonita" de Chino y Nacho.  
Serio, escuchaba "Cuando me enamoro" de Enrique Iglesias y Juan Luis Guerra

Azul y Pilar comian helado de pistache com frambuesa.  
Serio y Paco comian churros xD.

Pero a pesar de todo estaban aburridos.

- ESTOY ABURRIDOOO!-dijo paco gritando

-Ja'pues quien no-dijo serio con ojos de medio plato

-Alguien tiene una idea de como divertirnos-decia azul con cara de aburrida

- No!-decian sus amigos al unisono

Todos se pusieron a pensar en como divertirse

-TENGO UNA IDEA-decia paco en tono de lider

-Ha si y cual es-dijo pilar

-Que tal si liveramos a un divino para luego derotarlo y asi nos entretenemos un rato-dijo paco en tono de jenio

-Yo digo que es una gran idea-dijo pilar

Azul y Serio se miraron y luego boltearon a ver a Paco y a Pilar y dijieron al unisono

-NOOO, como se te ocurre paco.

-Pues solo se me ocurrio-dijo paco

-Pues yo digo que es una muy muy muy mala idea-dijo azul

-Yo prefiero aserpoemas-dijo serio

-Mmmm... que tal si paco y pilar van a liverar al divino y luego lo vencen y serio y yo asemos poemas-dijo azul

-BUENA IDEA-dijieron los tres al unisono

paco y pilar fueron a liverar a un divino mientras azul y serio se quedaron en la plaza

-Aaaaa no tengo ni la menor idea de como aser un poema-dijo azul

-Azul tines que encontrar una gran inspiracion-dijo serio

-De acuerdo-dijo azul


	2. POEMAS

-Azul checa este poema-dijo serio

Cuando mires las estrellas Dalia, acuerdate de mi, por que en cada una de ellas hay un beso para ti.

-Muy bonito poema serio, PERO QUIEN RAYOS ES ESA DALIA-dijo azul algo molesta y celosa

-Pues dalia quien mas que la creadora de este fic-dijo serio

-Me encanto el poema es muy lindo gracias serio-yo

-De nada-dijo serio

-Hey coqueta calmada el es mio entendiste-dijo azul amenasante

-Hooo... lo siento azul calmada yo se que serio es todo tuyo-yo

-Azul no te enceles tengo un poema para ti-dijo serio

Ten cuidado con cupido, por que es agil y atrevido, y te flecha en un a mi el muy bandido, en los brazos de azul, me ha rendido.

-Hooo... serio que lindo gracias-dijo azul

-De nada-dijo serio

-Ha y perdon por averme puesto celosa-dijo azul

-Naa descuida-yo-creo que le deves de dar un beso a serio-susure

-Serio a qui hay un poema para ti-dijo azul no muy convencida

El cielo esta de testigo de lo mucho que te quiero serio...  
y las redes de tu amor, ya me tienen prisionera.

-Azul eso no...-serio no pudo terminar lo que queria decir por que azul le dio un beso en el cachete, y serio tenia los ojos con corazones xD

-Serio ya despierta-dijo azul sacudiendo al oji-verde

-Hoo lo siento jeje-dijo serio

y los dos rieron. 


	3. QUE TAL HA

Mientras que con paco y pilar.

-Bien jenio y que divino liveramos-dijo pilar

-No lo se que tal ha duplico-dijo paco

-No muy duplicado-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha insecto-dijo paco

-No muy delicioso-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha bufalo-dijo paco

-No muy comelon-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha perro cerebro-dijo paco

-No muy jugeton-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha el divino del sue o-dijo paco

-No mucho sue o-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha el mariachi loco-dijo paco

-No muy loco-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha el gaseoso-dijo paco

-No muy apestoso-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha el bebe divino y su madre-dijo paco

-No muy desastrosos-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha beso, beso, amor, amor-dijo paco

-No muy orible-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha selvasa-dijo paco

-No muy plantada-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha sportivo-dijo paco

-No muy deportista-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha el se or super agua-dijo paco

-No mucha agua-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha loro y ave-dijo paco

-No muy peleoneros-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha guismo-dijo paco

-No mucho dolor de caveza-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha mama conda-dijo paco

-No muy enredada-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha mono-dijo paco

-No muchas monadas-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha cambiador-dijo paco

-No muchos cambios-dijo pilar

-Que tal deceptiva-dijo paco

-No muy enga osa- dijo pilar

-Que tal ha chiquito-dijo paco

-No muy infantil-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha lady suerte-dijo paco

-No muy suertuda-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha cerebrino-dijo paco

-No muy savelo todo-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha avaricioso-dijo paco

-No mucha rima-dijo pilar

-Que tal ha magnifico-dijo paco

-No muy apoderativo-dijo pilar

-Woow cuantas palabras sabes, me inpresionas-dijo paco

-Para que veas que soy inteligente-dijo pilar

-Si claro como digas-dijo paco soltando unas risitas

-Heyy te escuche-dijo pilar enfadada

-Haaa... que tal si liveramos a el geco-dijo paco con una gotita tipo anime

-Ho buena idea jeniesito-dijo pilar

-Pues para que veas que hasta el mas tonto pien...-no pudo terminarlo que queria decir por que se dio cuenta de que se dijo a si mismo tonto xD

-Jajaja te dijiste tonto jajaja-pilar no podia dejar de reirse

-Bueno ya hay que liverar a el geco-dijo paco

-Pero hay un problema jenio-dijo pilar

-Y cual es jeniesita-dijo paco

-El problema es que el portal lo tiene el maestre grinto-dijo pilar

-Hoo si, es sierto jejeje-dijo paco

-Y ahora que aremos-dijo pilar 


	4. MMM¿PAREJITAS?

Mientras que con Azul y Serio

-Serio, puedo aserte una pregunta-dijo Azul muy emocionada

-Si, cla...claro-dijo Serio nervioso y anceoso

- vistes el lunes las luchas?-pregunto la oji-Azul

-Haaa...mmm si jiji-dijo Serio

-Yo no lo puedo creer Melina ha regresado-dijo Azul muy alegre

-Hooo... sierto fue jenial y regreso mas hermosa que antes-dijo Serio

Azul se le quedo viendo con mirada asecina

-Si eemm... como digas-dijo Azul

-Jejeje celosita-dijo Serio

-NO COMO o_o no-dijo Azul

-Si eemm... como digas-dijo Serio soltando unas risitas :3

- Como les ira ha Paco y Pilar?-pregunto Azul

-Quien sabe-dijo Serio

- Pero que divino iran a liverar esos loquijenios?-pregunto Azul

-Jijiji loquijenios jajaja-dijo Serio muriendose de la risa

-Y si le llamo a Pilar por telefono y le pregunto-dijo Azul

-No, como estan solos alomejor Paco se le esta declarando a Pilar-dijo Serio

-Jajaja buena broma-dijo Azul riendo

-Ha que o_o si jajaja broma-dijo Serio

(Con Paco y Pilar)

-Okey, no se que aser-dijo Paco

-Hooo... jenial-dijo Pilar fastidiada

-Hay que pensar en algo-dijo Paco

Pilar asintio,los dos se pusieron a pensar.

-Pues hay que ir ala guarida y...-no pudo terminar la oracion ya que Paco la interumpio

-Robarle el portal al maestre grinto-dijo Paco

-Bueno... si, claro por que no-dijo pilar

Paco y Pilar fueron a la guarida ha robar el portal

(Con Azul y Serio)

-Cres que Paco y Pilar necesiten ayuda para liverar al divino-dijo Azul

-No pero para la super explocion, "si"-dijo Serio

-Lo mas probable-dijo Azul

(Con Paco y Pilar)

Paco y Pilar ya estaban en la guarida

-Uptss...-dijo Paco

- Como que uptss, que pasa?-pregunto Pilar

-El maestre grinto-dijo Paco

- El maestre grinto que?-pregunto Pilar

-Esta-dijo Paco

-Esta donde?-dijo Pilar

-Hay, entrenando con cabeza-dijo Paco

- Yyy... alguna idea jenio?-pregunto la oji-verde

-Claro, esta es la idea: tu distraes a el maestre grinto y a cabeza mientras yo voy por el portal-dijo Paco

-Buena idea-dijo Pilar

-Hola maestre, hola cabeza-dijo Pilar

-Hola peque a, que aces por aqui-dijo el maestre grinto

-Nada mas vine a saludarlos-dijo Pilar

Paco se escabuia buscando donde el maestre grinto tiene los portales

-Haaa... y HOLA-dijo Pilar con una gran sonrisa :D y moviendo la mano

Mientras Paco entro donde estaban los portales agarro el portal del geco y se fue

-Mmm.. bay-dijo Pilar llendose

Paco y Pilar ya estaban es la calle

- Y como lo liveramos?-pregunto Pilar

-Hay que romper el portal-dijo Paco

Paco y Pilar golpeaban el portal asta romperlo

-Por fin-dijo Paco quejandose

-Hay no hustedes de nuevo-dijo el Geco

-Si, nosatros por que algun problema-dijo Pilar

-Pues si, hustedes me enviaron al mundo divino y luego me liveran, woow ni quien los entiende-dijo el Geco algo fastidiado

-Ni que fueras mi novia para entenderme-dijo Paco

-Bueno yo no pero ella si-dijo el Geco

-QUE yo no soy novia de ese-dijo Pilar algo molesta

-Pues ya quisieras ser novia de este galan-dijo Paco

-Galan tu jajaja porfavor una cucaracha es mas galan que tu-dijo Pilar

-Hoygan calma, me liveraron para hoirlos y verlos discutir como marido y mujer o que -dijo el Geco enojado

-Okey hay que derotarlo-dijo Pilar

-De acuerdo-dijo Paco

-Hay no-dijo Pilar

- Que pasa?-dijo Paco

-Mira su simbolo toten es de...-dijo Pilar


	5. EL FIN Y DISTRACCIONES

-¡Azul!-Dijieron Paco y Pilar al unisono

-Hay no y que acemos ahora-Dijo Paco

-Pues pedirle ayuda a Azul-Dijo Pilar

-¿Y como?-Pregunto Paco

-Hay, pues hay que llamarle por telefono-Dijo Pilar

-Buena idea-Dijo Paco

**(Con Azul y Serio)**

**-**Azul, aky hay otro poema para ti-Dijo Serio

_Ayer fui a la iglesia pero un pecado vez de pensar en cristo me puse a pensar en ti._

-Hooo... Serio que lindo eres-Dijo Azul casi dandole un beso a Serio en la BOCA

Y cuando ya casi se besaban sono el celular de Azul y se asustaron y rapidamente se separaron muy muy muy sonrojados

-Azul aky, a ya quien-Dijo Azul

_-Hola Azul soy paco haaa... podrian venir Serio y tu-Dijo Paco_

-¿Para que?-Pregunto Azul

_-Es que el divino que liveramos tiene tu toten-Dijo Paco_

-¿Hooo... y que divino liveraron?-Pregunto Azul

_-Ha el Geco-Dijo Paco_

_-_Bueno okey hay bamos-Dijo Azul

Azul colgo el celular

-¿Quien era?¿Que queria?¿Era Paco o Pilar?¿Soy adorable?¿Soy bueno haciendo poemas?¿Tengo lindos ojos?¿Te gusto?¿Ha donde iremos?Haaa... pregunto Serio xD

-Paco, Que fueramos con ellos, Paco, Si, Si, Si, Haaa... yo haaa creo mmm, Con Paco y Pilar-Respondio Azul xD

**(Con Paco y Pilar)**

-¡NO!-Grito Paco

-¿Que pasa, no bendra?-Pregunto Pilar

-Que haa si bendra-Dijo Paco

-¿Y entonces que tienes que te pasa calabaza?-Pregunto Pilar

-En primera: no me digas calabaza segunda:se le acabo el credito a mi celular-Dijo Paco

-¬_¬ No manches Paco-Dijo Pilar pegandose en la frente

-Hey yo no mancho por que crees que ya tengo mi babero...O_O haaa... olvidalo-Dijo Paco

-Jajajaja bebe-Dijo Pilar burlandose de Paco

-No me digas bebe-Dijo Paco chillando

-Y ahora son madre e hijo-Dijo el Geco

-¡CALLATE!-Gritaron Paco y Pilar

**Llegan Azul y Serio**

-Hola-Dijieron Azul y Serio al unisono

-Por fin llegan-Dijo Paco

-Okey ya hay que enviarlo de vuelta al mundo divino-Dijo Azul

-Si-Dijieron sus amigos al unisono

-Hey hey hey tu-Dijo Serio

-¿Que?-Pregunto el Geco

-Nada-Dijo Serio

-¿Que?-Pregunto el Geco

-Algo-Dijo Serio

-¿Que?-Pregunto el Geco

-Cosa-Dijo Serio

-¿Que?-Pregunto el Geco

-Zapato-Dijo Serio

-¬_¬ ¡CALLENCEN!-Dijieron Paco, Pilar y Azul

-Perdon U_U-Dijieron Serio y el Geco

Paco le pego a el Geco

-Azul toca tu toten-Dijo Pilar

-Si-Dijo Azul ella iva corriendo para tocar su toten pero de repente sono su celular, _Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa me en las nubes cuando tu me besas _y Azul contesta

-Azul aqui, a ya quien, ha hola como estas, que, no me digas, increible-Dijo Azul

- ¬_¬-Todos

-Hay pues randy orton, si, es que es muy lindo, si, hay es que sus ojos me hipnotizan-Dijo Azul

-Azul ya cuelga tu celular-Dijieron Todos

-Hay lo siento, hay oye debo de colgar bay-Dijo Azul-Okey oye preparate para regresar al mundo divino

-Si claro-Dijo el Geco burlandose

Los combo niños le enpesaron a pegar para que Azul tocara su toten y... lo hace

-TOTEN TOCA TRANSFORMA-Dijo Azul

-Toro-Dijo Paco transformandose

-Iguana-Dijo Pilar transformandose

-Aguila-Dijo Azul transformandose

-Tigrillo-Dijo Serio transformandose

-¡COMBO NIÑOS BAMONOS!-Dijieron los 4

Y los combo niños enpesaron a pegarle a el geco y lo tiraron

-Ahora chicos-Dijo Serio

-Si-Dijieron sus amigos

-COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOCION-Dijieron los combo niños

-Nooo...-Alcanso a decir el Geco

-Ufss porfin-Dijo Paco

-Haver si vuelven ha liverar a otro divino heee...-Dijo Serio

-Jeje creo que ya no-Dijo Pilar

-Si, ya lo creo-Dijo Paco

-Jajajaja ese es trabajo de Diadoro y Gomez-Dijo Azul

**FIN**

**Okey lo se me odiaran por no poner muy bien lo de AzulxSerio pero como dice una cancion "ME ALEGRA QUE EL FINAL NO ENCUENTRE SU MOMENTO" ¬_¬ un adelanto del proccimo fic: pilar ara unapijamada he invitara a sus amigos abra algo de terror y no vemos O_O escribimos O_O leemos haaa luego bay.**


End file.
